We're Gonna Torture You!
by AkematLynn
Summary: After returning from the Asylum Gary coaxed Petey into spending a little time with him. Petey reluctantly agree's despite promising Jimmy he would avoid Gary and things soon turn violent. Sequel to Air Tax.


"Come here! We're gonna torture you!"

We!? As in more than one!? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Who the hell was we!? Albeit confusing the threat still served as more than enough to cause Petey to speed up and run even faster. The chase hadn't gone very far but the small boy was already out of breath thanks to the scuffle he had gotten into mere moments ago. Trying his hardest not to lose his momentum he wiped his face with the back of his hand not surprised to find it smeared with his own blood. It was his own fault what had he been thinking? Perhaps Jimmy was right perhaps his natural tender hearted nature would end up being his downfall!

It had started earlier maybe half an hour ago; he had been in his dorm room finishing up a homework assignment when he was startled by a knock at his door. Opening it he was surprised to find Gary of all people standing there. Knowing how the psychopath tended to behave towards him when they were alone and promising Jimmy on numerous occasions that he would avoid Gary whenever possible he went to try and shut the door only to have Gary stick his foot in the way and hold it open almost effortlessly. Panicked but making certain to appear calm Petey held the door in place hoping to somehow keep Gary out.

"Aww Petey I'm hurt that you would be so unkind to me, seems like you've been spending too much time around the almighty king James!" Petey could tell by the edgy look on Gary's face that he had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

"Gary just get out of here!" Petey demanded, "I don't want a repeat of last time and I'm sure you don't either!"

Bad choice of words!

Without warning Petey was knocked back into his room by the force of the door being abruptly flung open, surprisingly though Gary didn't enter the room he simply stood in the door way staring at the pink shirted boy.

"Gary stop it! I don't want you in my room just go away!" Petey insisted anger starting to well up inside him. Gary cocked one eyebrow as his signature, demented grin slowly made its way across his face.

"I'm not in your room femmboy! I'm in the hallway!" He informed Petey while holding his hands out to the side and looking form left to right to put emphasis on his position. Starting to grow frustrated Petey narrowed his eyes before looking at the floor and then back at Gary.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyance lacing his tone. There was a brief pause,

"Come"

Was Gary's only word,

"What!?" Petey questioned raising his voice in the process.

"Come out of there, before I come in there, and drag you out here!" Gary ordered clearly growing frustrated by Petey's refusal to cooperate. Standing his ground Petey didn't budge, not to be uncooperative but simply because he knew from past experience's better than anyone else with the exception of Jimmy, that Gary Smith was not to be trusted! A few moments passed and Petey still showed no signs of exiting the room, it was now Gary who narrowed his eyes and the grin he held earlier dissipated just slightly.

"Are you coming out or not femmboy?"

The words may have been spoken in a tone that was borderline whispering but Petey was all too familiar with the underlying tone of Gary's voice whenever he spoke to him like that. Petey took a step forward as if he were about to come out but stopped and stepped back. He stared at Gary for a brief moment as his grin had returned. Eventually though unwillingly Petey gave in. Gary's lips parted slightly allowing pearly whites to be seen as Petey moved closer to him. When he was just about to the door Gary lifted his hands slightly as if he were preparing to catch something. Noticing this Petey stopped just short in his advancement,

"Don't touch me Gary!" He demanded bitterly, "I'm not yours anymore!"

An eye twitched involuntarily but Gary was quick to play it off, raising both his hands in the air and still grinning he took a few steps back.

"Alright fine little Petey have it your way, I won't touch you!"

Sighing heavily Petey pressed the older boy for info,

"So what do you want now that I'm out?"

Gary's evil grin seemed to lighten quite a bit,

"What do you say you and I take a little stroll around campus?" Petey stared at him with a look that clearly said what the fuck! Gary however retained minor traces of his infamous grin as he waited for an answer.

"A stroll around campus?!" Petey questioned disbelievingly, "Since when do you engage in strolls around campus?" Gary's grin grew even wider as he chuckled,

"What's the matter femmboy don't you trust me anymore?" Not willing to continue playing games with Gary, Petey gave him an honest answer.

"No I don't trust you!" Gary stared quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. It was obvious that Petey was still angry with him about the events that had taken place earlier that month, as he made no effort to hide his disapproval of Gary's presence. Losing his ability to keep control of himself Gary made one last attempt to convince the small boy to come with him and to restrain himself from harming him.

"I just want to talk to you, is that so much to ask?" Gary pressed on straining to soften his tone. Petey stared at him as he thought for a moment; He cast his gaze off to the side and sighed before turning his eyes back up to Gary.

"It's blatantly, Blatanty! Obvious that you're up to something" Petey informed him, "Because you're being entirely too nice!",

Gary felt his self-control slipping,

"But" Petey continued before Gary could say anything,

"I'll still take just a quick!" He put emphasis on the word quick, "Walk around campus with you!"

Inwardly regaining control of his sanity Gary was satisfied with what he considered a major triumph. Gary watched as Petey turned to close the door to his room and without another word he began to make his way down the hall towards the exit knowing for a fact that Petey would follow him.

Once they reached the outside and made their way to the intersection of the main gate, the main building, and the two dormitories, it was there Gary stopped and waited for Petey to catch up to him. Looking up at the older boy Petey stopped in his advancement towards Gary and the two stared at one another. Petey felt his heart lurch under Gary's intense gaze,

"How about we head out front" Gary suggested rather calmly, "There's less activity there."

Petey looked towards the main building to find that there were quite a few students located in that area; looking in the opposite direction he saw that there wasn't a single soul in sight. Feeling like the direction they chose wouldn't make too much of a difference Petey agreed.

"Alright fine." He took a step forward thinking Gary was going to move but stopped when the boy held his position. Weary of his behavior Petey took a few steps back but stopped when Gary simply held out his hand. Petey's eyes widened at his gesture and he closed them before he looked away.

'_Damn it!_' Petey thought to himself, he was falling for his tricks again! He stood there unwilling to take Gary's hand but lacking the will power to refuse him either. Aware of his dilemma Gary took the liberty of choosing for him, slowly approaching the smaller boy Gary took his hand in his own lacing their fingers together and began gently pulling him along.

Inside his mind Petey was screaming at himself to stop, to snatch his hand away and to run for his life. He knew where the situation was headed because that's where it always ended up. On top of that he also knew that he had once again betrayed Jimmy.

He had promised him that he wouldn't keep associating with Gary but every time, every single time Gary approached him when Jimmy wasn't around Petey lost all his confidence and all his will power to simply say no! Sure he was with Jimmy now and he was happy with him but Gary had been his first, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to completely let go of any feelings he still harbored for the mentally unbalance sociopath.

Bringing his gaze up to the older boy he stared at him for a moment somewhat longingly eventually garnishing the others attentions as he cast him a soft gaze and flashed him a light smile. They reached the side road that led back into the school parking lot and suddenly Petey stopped. Gary was continuing in his walk but was forced to stop as well when Petey did being that their hands were still holding on to each other's. Gary turned to look at him again an unreadable expression on his face; looking away Petey quickly pulled his hand away from Gary's.

"Gary…" Petey began but paused for a brief moment trying to keep his emotions from getting the best of him.

"Look I…." Gary stared at him, a hint of….sadness!? Visible on his face.

"I can't go any further with you okay? I know I agreed to take a walk with you but I shouldn't have… I….we can't keep seeing each other like this, period!" Silence befell upon the two of them as they stood under the dull glow of the street light staring at one another. Gary blinked slowly and nodded his head slightly acknowledging Petey's request.

"Alright fine." Were his only words before he turned down the school drive way and began to walk away. Petey stared after him completely dumbfounded! Had Gary, Gary 'I'm-smarter-than-everyone-else' Smith, the guy who had turned the school grounds into a battlefield mere months ago really just walked away without so much as an eye roll!? Taken aback by his uncharacteristic behavior Petey failed to see the true nature of Gary's actions and called after him.

"Gary wait I….."

"It's fine!" Gary cut him off while glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Its fine Peter you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll stay out of you and Jimmy's lives if that's what you want!" With that being said Gary continued down the schools driveway not once looking back. Balling up his fist Petey lost the emotional battle he had been fighting every since Gary had appeared at his door and began to pursue his former lover down the path.

'_God damn it_!' Petey thought to himself,

'_Could I be any more of a whiney bitch_!?'

Catching up to him Petey circled around the other boy and stopped in front of him attempting to block his path but Gary merely walked around him.

"Gary listen to me please!" Petey pleaded softly,

"I listened to you when you came to my door!" His minor efforts had apparently gotten through to Gary as the boy did halt in his silent retreat. Tuning around to face the smaller boy their gazes locked on to one another's as Petey took a deep breath and searched for the right words.

"Gary…" he began slowly,

"Look I'm sorry okay! It's just that…" He paused, although it was unnecessary for him to do so he still found it difficult to explain his recent actions to his ex-boyfriend.

"I couldn't keep allowing myself to put up with your abuse! God, it was just so emotionally draining, I…I… I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

Petey paused not sure if he was getting through to Gary let alone making any sense at all.

"I don't know if it really makes any difference to you but just for the record I didn't leave because I stopped caring about you, I left so that I could stop caring about you!" Again silence befell upon the two of them as Petey waited for a response.

"You say you left me so that you could stop caring about me but when you did leave me you went directly to him, so there had to be more to it than that." Gary's unusual calmness raised a red flag in Petey's mind but he didn't make his suspicions known.

"No shit there was more to it! I mean when you look at the way you treated me what did you expect me to do? Just continue to hang around you and keep putting up with all of your torture!?"

Another bout of silence.

"Are you saying I don't care about you?" Gary questioned still 'appearing' calm.

"NO!" Pete practically yelled,

"I mean yes! That is what I'm saying is that no you didn't care anything about me then and you still don't now! Whenever we were alone you would act like you were so in love with me but the split second we got in front of other people you were just as quick to beat me up or shove me in a locker or trash can as anybody else around here was!" Gary stepped closer to the boy once he finished speaking amusement welling up inside him at Petey's emotional display but he made sure to keep it hidden.

"Look for what it's worth I'm sorry okay? I just get over excited about certain things and situations sometimes, you know that." Gary informed him.

"Yeah I do know that" Petey reiterated, "How many times have I heard that excuse?" Gary swallowed an angry lump in his throat; little did Petey know that the boy was rapidly losing what little self-control he had left.

"I want to accept your apology albeit a fake one but you always just end up doing the same thing over and over again." Petey cast his gaze down to the ground,

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? I understand that you have a few mental health problems, but it's painstakingly obvious that a large part of your problem is pure attitude!"

A shiver of anger coursed through Gary's body as he stood listening to Petey, although Jimmy hadn't really been mentioned between the two of them that much it was clear that Petey was letting him know in advance that he was with Jimmy now and that was his final verdict.

Knowing he was losing the battle he had started that night Gary threw his head back and closed his eyes before opening them and staring up at the clear, starry sky for a few moments. Eventually he brought his line of sight back down to Petey. As he looked at him he couldn't help but to notice the sadness laced on his face, seeing it reminded him of all the times he had been the direct cause of that expression and oh how he loved seeing it!

He took pride and joy in doing any and everything to make the smaller boy feel bad and even though he knew it was wrong he never really cared. He had been convinced from the get go that no matter what he did Petey would never leave his side. That was clearly going to be the case in is mind which is why he sought to at least try to clean up his act, because he _knew_ that Petey would always be his.

That is until Jimmy had shown up, right off the bat Petey had taken an instant liking to him which had triggered something inside of Gary. Whether he would admit it or not he felt threated by Jimmy's presence. Not on a physical sense but on the basis of his relationship with Petey, and as it turns out he had a right to be, soon after his arrival Petey had started to spend less and less time around him and more and more time around Jimmy. As a result Gary had deemed it necessary to remind Petey of who he belonged to. The abuse had gotten worse; he became more controlling, more violent, and more sadistic with each passing day. Eventually he had been tipped over the edge thus leading him to and through a series of events that came to a screeching halt when he and Jimmy had gone crashing through the skylight in Crabblesnitche's office.

Shaking the thought from his head he brought his attention back to Petey who was still staring at him. Before he could say anything else Petey spoke first,

"Gary look I'm sorry but I really need to get going." The words although seemingly innocent caused an unprecedented amount of rage and hatred to boil over inside Gary and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer.

"What's the rush!?" He had planned to speak in a calm demeanor but that attempt had gone out the window the minute he opened his mouth. Instead of sounding tame he ended up growling the words out through clenched teeth. Petey had noticed the drastic change in his demeanor as the look on the boy's face and the tone of his voice combined caused him to take a few steps back.

"You don't have to go anywhere do you Petey!?" Petey opened his mouth to speak but was cut off,

"You're only leaving me because Jimmy doesn't want you around me aren't you!?" Gary's tone was now well beyond dangerous and Petey knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to get physical with him. He knew from past experiences that once Gary had reached the stage he was currently at, it was completely useless to try and talk to him! Well aware of the fact that he was in grave danger Petey turned on his heel in a desperate attempt to haul ass, unfortunately though he wasn't quite quick enough!

He felt the top button on his shirt pop when Gary had grabbed the back of his school uniform horse-collaring him preventing him from fleeing. He was quickly thrown to the ground and in the blink of an eye Gary was on top of him pinning his small body to the cold cement looming dangerously above him. Petey's head spun from cracking against the pavement and he blinked numerous times trying desperately to clear his now blurred vision.

"You're mine do you understand that!? You belong to me femmboy!"

Certain the smaller boy was too dazed to defend himself Gary released one of his hands and used his own to lift up Petey's shirt. Feeling the cold air hit his abdomen Petey almost instantly snapped out of his daze. Glaring up at the maniac perched on top of him he used his own free hand to try and fight back. Balling his small fist up he sent it flying into the side of Gary's face, although it was a weak and ineffective blow it still cause Gary to stop what he was doing and a trickle of blood to run from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Gary stared down at him for a moment, both rage and amusement evident by the look in his eyes. Petey laid there staring back at him not really sure what to do next. His actions had surprised both of them, in the past not once had Petey ever fought back when Gary had gotten physical with him, he had always simply stood and or laid there and took the abuse. Suddenly and without warning Gary brought his own fist down smashing it into Petey's face, the smaller boy cringed in pain fearing that his nose was broken, the blow was followed by a string of others as Gary sent a hail storm of punches and slaps to Petey's face. Knowing he had to do something to get away he lifted one of his knees and sent it hurling into Gary's groin, Gary ceased his assault on him and slowly rolled off falling on his side and wincing in agony.

Not wasting any time Petey jumped on his opportunity for safety, he scrambled to his feet and began to run towards the school parking lot. He was almost to the gate when the Gods seemed to no longer show him any favor for the night, and out of nowhere he tripped over his own two feet and went crashing to the ground. His face smashed right into the concrete and Petey knew that if his nose wasn't broken before chances were that it was now.

Making another attempt to get to his feet he managed to do so only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt a second time that nigh and this time flung into the cobblestone wall. Gary held him against the wall with so much force Petey though both his collar bones were going to crack and break at any moment. A sick twisted grin etched the refined features of Garys face,

"Not bad little Petey, I see King James has taught you something useful, although don't try to act like you're so in love with him and not in love with me anymore! Am I right Petey? Tell me I'm right you know you still love me!" Gary growled into his face still grinning maniacally.

Cracking one eye open and then the other to look directly into Gary's eyes Petey mustered up all the strength he could to make a final firm and bold statement.

"You are wrong, I do love Jimmy, and I never loved you!"

The look on Gary's face told Petey that he had touched a nerve and a sensitive one at that, Petey felt Gary's death grip on him loosen up drastically as he looked at him like he had been shot. Seizing the moment Petey shoved him away as hard as he could, Gary stumbled back a few steps and Petey wasted no time in bolting into the school parking lot.

As usual there were a group of bullies hanging around and they all looked in his direction as he ran past them, only to turn and look again when Gary ran past them as well hot on Petey's trail.

"Come here! We're gonna torture you!" We!? As in more than one!? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Who the hell was we!? Albeit confusing the threat still served as more than enough to cause Petey to speed up and run even faster. The chase hadn't gone very far but the small boy was already out of breath thanks to the scuffle he had gotten into mere moments ago. Trying his hardest not to lose his momentum he wiped his face with the back of his hand not surprised to find it smeared with his own blood. It was his own fault, what had he been thinking? Perhaps Jimmy was right perhaps his natural tender hearted nature would end up being his downfall!

Rounding the corner of the main building Petey's battered face lit up as he caught sight of Jimmy mere yards away,

"JIMMY!" He shouted knowing that if he could get to him he would be safe, Jimmy whirled around to glance in Pete's direction and his eyes widened followed by his brows furrowing as he caught sight of Petey fleeing from Gary.

"PETE!" He yelled back as he began sprinting towards the chase, Petey ran to Jimmy and threw himself into his arms.

"Jimmy I'm sorry I should have listened….."

Petey was cut off as Jimmy abruptly flung him to the side, and he landed on the ground on his hands and knees. Slightly confused he turned to look back behind him just in time to catch Jimmy smashing his fist into Gary's face. Apparently the sociopath hadn't called off his pursuit just because Jimmy had shown up.

Upon contact a sickening crack was heard and Gary was knocked back a few feet but managed to stay standing. Reflexively he swung back catching Jimmy directly in the mouth and just like that a fight ensued between the two. Petey watched from his position on the ground helplessly as the two boys tried to once again kill each other.

A high level of guilt overtook Petey as he watched the violence take place between the two. It was his fault, just like last time it was his fault. He was the one who kept in a sense running back and forth between the two and as a result it always led to them becoming violent with one another. The fighting didn't last long however as several prefects rushed in to break them up.

The moment the two were pulled apart Petey felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't care, he knew that not only was this the first time but this also wouldn't be the last time this would happen either. Rushing over to Jimmy who was still being restrained by the prefects he grabbed his arm as the two of them stared over at Gary who was also being restrained. Hateful glares were exchanged between the two sides as the chatter from the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight started to fill their ears. Before they were hauled away to Crabblesnitche's office Gary made one last threatening remark,

"This isn't over by a long shot! I'll get you back for this!"


End file.
